Skia
"He's coming..." ''- Skia Skia is one of UnderEK's OCs, the sister to Sansronu and Justayus. She is the named after the font she speaks in, much like Sansronu, Justayus and Gastthew. '''Species/Appearance' At the end of the Pacifist Route, Skia is a female human with long black hair. She's quite tall. Her clothing style is the same as Sans, apart from the fact that the colours of her clothes are the reverse of Sans. The pink slippers are replaced with green runners, suggesting that Skia may like sport. When you first meet her, she's an orange ghost with a serious expression on her face. Personality Skia is polite and hardly uses slang. She doesn't understand jokes, often replying with a "..." or a "What?", ''unlike her skeleton counterpart who always has a joke or pun on hand. Skia works hard and is very serious, often becoming immersed in her work for days on end. She dislikes ketchup and calls it ''"an unsavoury sauce". ''Skia prefers non-fiction over science fiction, often reading encyclopedias and dictionaries. When asked if this is boring she responds with a blank look and says ''"How is this not?" ''Skia will never break a promise, no matter how hard it is to keep. She talks in the font Skia and her sentences are always correctly punctuated with capital letters. '''Abilities' Skia can turn the protagonist's soul orange. She can teleport using shortcuts. Skia can also summon white and orange bullets. She uses telekinesis sometimes but not often as she says "It's not a fair fight". ''However, if you provoke her, she'll say ''"Then again I am teleporting... Hm. May as well use telekinesis..." ''She attacks Lusk by dropping random objects on him, which she summons using her 'third eye' (AKA her mind's eye). She also sends ghostly...well, ghosts at Lusk. '''Backstory' We all know that Sansronu and Justayus were created by Gastthew during a determination experiment. Originally, Justayus and Sansronu were going to have Skia as their sister. Gastthew wanted to create a monster that had a stronger soul than anyone else. He messed with the determination of human souls despite Sansronu's warnings. He absorbed too much dangerous determination and became EVIL!!!! (Heh heh. Soz. Couldn't resist...) Gastthew decided that he was going to make Skia powerful enough to destroy both Sansronu and Justayus. However, Skia was reluctant to fight them. Gastthew, blinded with anger, attempted to kill them all. Even the three of them couldn't stop him. They went separate ways. They agreed to rendezvous at Snowdin. However, Skia mistook Snowdin for Hotland. She headed for Hotland, where she was cornered by Gastthew. She had two choices: Be killed by Gastthew or jump into the lava. She knew being killed by Gastthew would be fatal for her brothers. Gaining her power could provide Gastthew with enough to destroy them. So she leapt into the lava, killing herself and, because of her high level of determination, she became a ghost. Gastthew went missing, Sansronu and Justayus started living in Snowdin and Skia haunted the underground as a ghost for the rest of her life (death?). In the Pacifist Route, Skia does not haunt the underground forever. She is found by Lusk in Hotland. During her battle, Gastthew finds them and takes control of Skia. Lusk must fight Gastthew and Skia together. Skia can't be killed but Gastthew can, if he is, the Pacifist Route will be aborted. Skia will seem confused, and then let Lusk pass, allowing him to continue his journey. Lusk can spare them by restoring Gastthew and Skia's memories. Using green cards will reduce their stats. Post-Pacifist Skia gets a human body on the surface and Gastthew realises the error of his ways. Skia, Gastthew, Sansronu and Justayus all live together. Category:Characters Category:Bosses